


Дружба

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Когда начинает казаться, будто весь мир настроен против тебя, лучший друг всегда придёт на помощь.
Relationships: Gajeel Redfox & Juvia Lockser, Juvia Lockser/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster (mentioned)
Kudos: 5





	Дружба

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705297) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

Казалось, этот проклятый дождь не прекращался с того момента, как Гажил покинул старую гильдию. В Хвосте Феи каждый знал: если шёл дождь, значит, Джувия была в депрессии или сильно страдала.

Гажил, несколько раз поскользнувшись на мокром асфальте и выругавшись, продолжал идти до тех пор, пока не увидел берег реки, едва заметный в тумане. Именно там находилась женщина, которая развела вокруг всю эту сырость.

— Эй.

Джувии не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто её позвал. Она всегда могла узнать его. Гажил присел рядом с ней, дожёвывая остатки лома, которые раскопал непонятно где. В ушах Редфокса звучал только шум ливня.

— Опять занимаешься этой хернёй?

— Гажил-сан, ты когда-нибудь признавался кому-то в чувствах? — ей не обязательно было продолжать. Редфокс уже понял, что всё дело опять было в Грее.

— Нет. А что?

— Грей-сама, он…

Джувия замолчала на несколько секунд, но Гажил терпеливо ждал.

— …встречается с Нацу-саном.

Редфокс закашлялся, подавившись недожёванным металлом.

— Чего?

— Я сказала, что он встречается с Нацу-са…

— Да понял я! Я имел в виду, с чего ты это взяла?

Джувия с обречённым вздохом опустила взгляд, посмотрев на свои ноги.

— Они сами сказали, что вот уже четыре месяца…

— Когда я видел их в прошлый раз, они были готовы вцепиться друг другу в глотки, — пробубнил Гажил.

— Я была так не права насчёт Люси-сан… — хмурое небо Магнолии на миг озарила вспышка молнии, и дождь начал усиливаться. Гажил раздражённо выдохнул, а Джувия, не выдержав, закричала:

— …и всех, о ком я плохо думала из-за Грея-самы!

Спустя несколько минут сильный порыв ветра вырвал из рук заплаканной Джувии её любимый зонтик, который она всегда изящно держала над собой.

Гажил встал и, стряхнув воображаемые пылинки со штанов, успел поймать розовый зонт Локсар и протянул его ей:

— Вот.

Джувия пристально посмотрела на парня, а затем крепко ухватилась за ручку зонта.

— Гажил-сан всегда рядом с Джувией. Даже в старой гильдии так было. И почему Грей-сама не может быть таким как ты?

Редфокс ободряюще похлопал подругу по плечу и всю обратную дорогу слушал разглагольствования Джувии о её нелёгкой судьбе. Как обычно…


End file.
